1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transmission apparatus and method, a reception apparatus and method, and a transmission and reception system, and more particularly to a transmission apparatus and method, a reception apparatus and method, and a transmission and reception system by which a content can be acquired in response to metadata.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, together with digitalization of television broadcasting, the amount of information which can be broadcast at a time has increased dramatically, and various data are broadcast simultaneously together with a television program or content to be viewed on the real time basis.
Further, as a communication path for a content, a content download service which selectively uses the television broadcasting described above and the Internet which allows high speed downloading of data has been proposed and is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-21988.
Incidentally, in general content download services, a filtering attribute also called filtering index, filtering metadata or the like set by a server on the provider side which provides or distributes contents such as the content provider side or the service provider side is added as metadata to a content. Consequently, a client which receives or acquires the content can carry out filtering of the content.
The filtering attribute is set as a value of an element of metadata selected from within a metadata set prescribed by a standardization organization such as ATSC (Advanced Television Standard Committee) or ARIB (Association of Radio Industries and Businesses).
In particular, a content to which filtering attributes that “viewing target” is selected as an element of metadata and that “years of life between ten and nineteen” is set as a value regarding the element of the metadata are applied is provided to clients which carry out filtering so as to acquire a “content for a viewer whose “viewing target is viewers whose years of life are between ten and nineteen.”